Marvel: 2010-10-09 - To Stark International: New Hope
The plane trip to Texas was uneventful. Tony mostly dominated the conversation with half drunken and half sober comments. Iron Man kept his participation in the conversation minimum. In either case, the group finally arrives at the research center. When arriving, the three of you get off the plane to meet Dr. Maya Hansen, and in the background the extra Iron Man suit is being unloaded from cargo. Maya looks a little surprised to see three people, let alone Tony Stark himself! "I...welcome," she says and steps forward to shake Mr. Stark's hand, then Iron Man's and finally yours with a curious expression. "I am Dr. Maya Hansen, the creator of Extremis. If everyone could come inside, I'll update you on the situation." Iron Man comments, "Has there been another sighting of Mallen?" The group trails after her. "This is my bodyguard, Mr. Wisdom, for when Iron Man is in the field." Not that he won't be losing Pete later. Maya shakes her head, "Not yet," she confesses, concern in her tone. "He worked here and stole one of my two samples. I don't know what to do now...so many people have died." Pete Wisdom has his sunglasses on, his hair slicked back, and he rather lucks much like your typical Secret Service bodyguard type. "What is the Extremis serum?" Wisdom continues. "And why is it making this, er... Mallen... breathe fire? And since... however many people have died," he says, and looks over at Tony, "can we ensure the safety of Mr. Stark? Even with Iron Man and myself here?" "I only asked for Iron Man, I didn't know who else to turn to!" Maya shakes her head, "It's a super soldier serum, meant to not only recreate but enhance the serum used on Captain America," she states. "I'm its primary creator. I never meant for this to happen," she ends sadly. She continues to lead the way to the lab, running through security and opening the door before inviting the three of you inside. Once everyone enters, she closes the door and it auto-locks as a security feature. She moves over to a slanted computer screen and starts pulling up data. "We need a way to stop him. This is the information on the Extremis serum; I'm guessing that is why you have come Mr. Stark." Tony nods, "Absolutely. Iron Man can do the fighting. I came to provide backup from the scientifically side of things." He moves to have a seat and to start reviewing the data. "Where is the final sample? Properly secured I hope?" Pete Wisdom keeps a lookout around. Particularly Maya's body language and how she might seem. And he also tries to look over Tony's shoulder to glean what information he can about the Extremis. Iron Man is his own big tin can and can handle himself. Maya is very self-controlled, and a scientist through and through. She is also watchful, wondering about your accent likely and you look a little...something...for a normal bodyguard. "Yes, in the room through there," and she points to the doorway. "Can I get you guys anything?" Tony says easily, "Nothing for Iron Man, he's in 'the suit'," chuckling a bit at the inside joke. "A vod...," then he remembers he has to work, "Hot tea would be fine." He lets Pete order what he wants and Tony starts to working on the program he sees. He is already getting that 'distant' look. "Can you also arrange rooms for us please? And let me know if there are any sightings of Mallen." Iron Man speaks up then, "I will go out and face him." Got to love pre-programmed triggers. "Nothing for me, thanks. I'm working," he says, looking disdainfully over at Tony. Should've refreshed when he had the chance on the plane. The hours continue late into the night and Tony finally remembers you and Iron Man are there. "Go ahead and go to bed," he advises. All through those hours at least Tony was talking to himself. Mostly in terminology that wouldn't make any sense to Pete, but when Maya was there she would respond and answer questions and so forth. One time with Maya out of the lab Tony groans. "Stupid hangover...biology isn't my strong point, but it's such a strange mixture of it and engineering. It is the only way I can explain it. Utterly fascinating! And to work in such a fashion! If I could just edit it...," but then he fell quiet. Maya is in the lab when Tony offers for people to go to bed. "Shouldn't you at least go to the bathroom Mr. Stark?" She smirks a bit, but nods toward Pete and Iron Man, "I can show you both to your rooms." Tony groans, "Yes, I really have to go, I'm sure Iron Man does too...where is the bathroom?" He stands up and Iron Man moves to follow him. "We can catch up tomorrow Pete, no point in making you both stay awake." Though as Maya separates from the group Tony does say quietly, "Take a look around tonight and tomorrow if you can manage it. See what you can find. Something doesn't seem right." Likely a feeling you had already gotten. Tony and Iron Man then separate from Pete for a long night of research.